


104th Cadets & Kabedon

by bertlebear



Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kissing, Other, Sweet/Hot, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Drabbles for each of the cadets in a kabedon situation!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Marco/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Ymir/Reader
Series: AOT Characters & The Cute Miscellaneous! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Eren

**Author's Note:**

> This was stuck in my head for several days and I think I had a little too much fun but anyways enjoy! (Kabedon is a method that involves a person pushing another up against a wall using their hands, hence the name, as ‘kabe’ means ‘wall’ and ‘don’ is the ‘thud’ or noise it makes when pushed against the wall. This act is supposed to be flirtatious and seductive.)

He keeps advancing closer, each step he takes causing yours to pedal backwards. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes, almost intense while he corners you. The wall didn’t seem prominent until your back met it harshly with a thump, his arms braced on either side. Sweat glistened on his forearms and you swallowed a gulp, pulse beginning to throb while your eyes refused to meet his.

But nothing happens. Eren doesn’t move from his position, instead continuing to observe you closely, his narrowed gaze darting up and down your trembling form. Sunlight from the window filters through, casting an ethereal glow around his chocolate brown hair. Still you fix your stare to the ground where your feet awkwardly shuffled; waves of heat rolling up your neck into your cheeks.

Then he touches you, fingers grazing your forearm. It’s light and tentative, opposite to the harsh defines of muscles lining his exposed limbs. You’re beginning to wonder if this is a trick. Finally meeting his gaze, Eren smiles softly before moving to give you space, there’s a noticeable air of relief in the atmosphere. In the spur of the moment you hadn’t realized how it had already passed as quick as it had came. He lets out an airy chuckle and your footsteps fall in pace with his.

“I know you told me to stop teasing…but you’re too tempting to refuse.” 


	2. Mikasa

Mikasa doesn’t hesitate to cage you in, storming footsteps and powerful arms locking you in place under her disposal. She isn’t mad though, your eyes flicker to her fierce gaze that wavers in withheld terror as her hands remain frigid still against the wall. You’re flinching, her raven hair sweeping over to conceal her expression. There’s a bruise tracing up your jaw, in clear sight, and once the realization dawns do you touch it consciously to hide behind your fingers, biting back a wince at the sharp ache. Then Mikasa’s mouth, which was pursed into a tight line, tilted her head up to meet yours in an elevating grin, almost curious and yet betraying her embarrassment upon the sudden bold action with pink dusted on her cheeks.

Perhaps it was all an illusion however, as her eyes were pealed a bit too wide, smile a bit too devilish, and there began the remnants of a chuckle bubbling from your stomach. She finally blinked once, then twice, and furrowed her brows, as if struck in awe that the effects of tension had worn off. Clearly this had been something she had been dying to try this on somebody, hearing it especially from somebody like Eren wasn’t surprising at all. Nonetheless, you were her trusted classmate after all, and to return the brave effort of lightening the mood, you nervously lifted one corner of your mouth. The injury on your face hadn’t gone unnoticed though, a pair of hands clasping firmly onto your shoulders.

“Even when injured, you still look cute. But I think you should get that checked out.”


	3. Armin

Armin is unable to cover his excitement, much less his unrelenting apprehensiveness when you were herded right into the wall like a helpless sheep. The action you found to be so subtle but endearing completely at the same time. His gaze never strayed, latching onto yours, a curious rabbit, with two shining blue crystals of hesitation. He kept his hands to himself though, tucked neatly by his sides, furrowing his brows and closing his eyes and gathering his thoughts.

You counted the seconds reluctantly, struck paralyzed under his form that radiated chilling calculation, and you could even sense a bit of determination. He raised his head; the conflicted look clouding his features had vanished, replaced by integrity. Slowly but surely, he placed a hand beside the wall, blocking one path of your exit yet also gauging your reaction, making sure you weren’t uncomfortable. And of course you were, on countless levels that you couldn’t begin to fathom; this came out of nowhere after all. A small tingling began in your stomach, rippling off dizzying waves and rapidly reminding you of the grappling situation. Another unknown feeling, buried deep in the confines of your mind, minuscule yet powerful in the midst of needing times, was whispering with conviction once more. You trusted Armin, could stay sane enough to listen to what he had to say, for the reasons he had to corner you in such bizarre ways.

He leaned closer, a stray lock of blonde hair falling over his forehead, increasing anticipation to the whole effect. You were finally met with his smile that rose to conquer your face as well; the two of you were both becoming overwhelmed now and perhaps that anxious grin was enough. You were listening, you didn’t mind the severity, and it was the only sign needed to push him off the edge and fly. His question, no matter how gradual had already intrigued you to no end, it was impossible to refuse.

“Would you… perhaps like to go out this weekend someplace?” 


	4. Jean

Jean’s steps are almost robotic, cutting you off immediately, and scrapping every intention of peace on his face. There’s a hand on his hip, the other clenched into a fist only inches from your head. Normally by now his snarky comments would overtake the tensions you occasionally faced, on most days it at least created nice distractions and fun, pointless chatter, however not this time. Nothing comes out from his mouth, and it occurs to you just how stale the air was once empty and traceless of laughter. You’re appalled speechless at this, the pounding in your chest starting to amplify. He takes a breath, and exhales through gritted teeth. You recognized this from anywhere, the familiar uncertainty of helplessness you had felt. He didn’t know how to cheer you up; the battle between his tightly sewn eyes and fidgeting lips told you everything.

With great care his wrist grazed your head, fingers brushing your hair, and then running down delicately to catch numerous stray tears on his thumb. You froze, caught paralyzed by this hidden side of him. His fluorescent amber eyes locked you in place, furrowed in what you could make out as frustration, and even a little reflection of concern in his pupils. Seconds turned into several heartbeats, his clenched jaw tightening, and you’re afraid, a crumpled leaf caught in the wind, destined to their underlying fate. You don’t want this moment to end, watching his feathery touch trail once more to wipe another droplet before sinking lower. His lips gradually curve into that rare, sheepish smile, and your expression brightens, little by little, and your chest palpitates, something may be just starting, blooming in front of you and yet unnoticeable this whole time. He blinks, focusing on the corner of your peripheral, and you feel his hand slip gingerly into yours, he’s never done this before but it’s so light, the action so easy, and with it brought a silent, unyielding comfort that you couldn’t bring into words. Jean squeezes his palm over yours, and if he didn’t seem shaken by that previous endeavour of his, you could almost suppose it was instinct, the way his hand fit reassuringly as ever.

“You sure look fine for someone who just cried. Come on, I’ll buy you some ice cream.”


	5. Marco

There’s an alluring softness to Marco’s eyes, you’re unaware of the closing distance between you two. Bright, and with the corner of his mouth swept up, you’re confined in seeing this bold, almost mischievous counterpart that had caught you off guard. Before you could protest, he’s pressed you up against the wall, chest brushing against your side, and it’s too close, overwhelmingly close yet your feet are glued firmly to the floor, an arm snaking across to block your only means of escape. He’s already advanced this far, but nonetheless refuses the chance to move and seal the space, instead staring intently at you, freckles flushed slightly pink upon your focused observance.

It soon occurs to you that he’s waiting for an answer, a response, and you only find inside your voice one meekly utter of a greeting. That didn’t stop him from tilting in; you hear the barely audible exhales and gaped abashed at his inexplicably friendly gaze, pupils brimming with what you found soon to be fascination. And while he’s admiring your flushed and cowering features, knowing all too well that he’s the cause of embarrassment, you’re snatched breathless. Perhaps it might have been impending and out of his control, but sneaking up to hook at the corner of your mouth is his thumb, the touch of his hand pleasantly warm and your head, if not swimming in sensations, leaned in to welcome it gladly. 

“When chances like these arise, I still can’t believe you’re this stunning up close.”


	6. Connie

Connie doesn’t try to make it a coincidence when he’s pinned you against the wall, golden irises twinkling in mischief, elbow perched against the wall and wrist brushing the top of your head. You wanted to take this seriously, however knowing him this was probably a dare, done probably by none other than Sasha. His effect on you however was still appealing, just the near contact causing your vision to spin upon following down his arm beside your head to the muscles that flexed back and forth underneath his tight shirt. You guessed this was probably as surreal as it would get regarding the results of his playful nature, although another voice probed in your mind, doubtful and opposed to the mere, simple thought.

There’s the odd empty hush that fills the area, a hand falling upon your hair causing you to jump. Shooting him a dirty look aside, it occurs to you that he’s biting his lip, the fatality of his action catching up to him. Nonetheless you’re mildly content while he gives you two quick pats on the head, growing uncertain by each moment.

Connie narrowed his eyes, a cat’s eager inquisitiveness as he smile, expression turning tender, one hand gripping your hand and tone soft unlike anything you’ve heard him say before. The words come out scattered; nonetheless you pick up on the hesitation yet genuine fondness held beneath.

“I didn’t think that we’d get to meet again like this.”


	7. Sasha

Sasha doesn’t fail to catch the waft of unease lingering past, the way your head hangs lowered, twisted fragile by insecurity. You’re scuttling away out from the corner of her eye, stealing a glimpse of her concerned gaze in the process. Just when you drag your hood down further and turn around the corner, you’re met with an outstretched pair of hands, swiftly directing you straight into the wall. Gritting your teeth, you sensed the internal warning of alarm and your eyesight latched on the familiar hands, calloused and clenched tightly.

You still refused to look up at her, the smouldering burst of shame fluttering up to envelop your face with heat. Her attention was now in your hands, and you were helpless to ignore it, attempting to pry her arms preventing your escape off the wall but to no avail. She reaches above; gentle as ever, to clash your frantic confusion with affectionate serenity. The thin fabric concealing your head comes off and you’re met in light of her merry smile, brows creased but irises gleaming in veiled reassurance, the upwards curve of her lips. Sasha is still shaken up from your persistence to slip away, that you can recognize, however her chuckles echoes across the room, a hushed sound of mellow while one hand rubs absently at her chin. Bounces back and forth on her toes, she fixes you with one last encouraging look before promptly releasing you. The image of her childish grin fits perfectly at your distressed gaze, as if calming waves were sweeping your apprehensions gone. 

“Hey, I think I happen to like you, so there’s no need to be afraid. You’re perfectly fine the way you are!”


	8. Reiner

Reiner knows what he’s doing and thinks he can get away, at least through little means of amusement when he’s up for the task. The outline of muscle rippled while his broad shoulders caged you to the wall, peering keenly, the contours of his hazel eyes glimmering in your sight. Before your voice struggled to protest, boundaries were swiftly crossed and low breaths tickle the crown of your head, a husky chuckle that is borderline wicked fills your ears and sends quivers down your spine. You’re stunned, the palms of your finger prickling with heat and gathering sweat. Maybe you were just as hesitant as he was, an odd, lingering bond intertwining your marvels together, the stretching, insufferable urge of awe mingling into your shrinking bubble of patience. He didn’t just ooze exhilaration, you averted his gaze to see a thin sheen of sweat accumulating on his forehead, and the smudges of red flushing on the tips of both ears. He was interested as well.

The fingertips of his hand brush against your chin, far from heavy however the fleeting moment lost itself already in your light-headed daze. The seemingly rough outline of his exterior was nothing compared to an intense look he gives straight to your eyes; you almost missed the ghost of a smirk on his face beyond terrified of what was to come, although squeezing into its place was insatiable curiosity above the unbearable rapture of your pulse. Finally, after what appeared like an extended war between his scattered thoughts, he spoke with a gruff hum, deciding to focus his stare on your lips, ravishingly tempted to take one little chance at adventure. 

“What do we have here? If you’ve got something to say, then go ahead, no need to stare.”


	9. Annie

Annie doesn’t spare you a greeting, nor does she make any noise to call upon her presence, until the irritated saunter finds its way to chill your bones and your back hits the wall, adding to your inconvenience. You had to admit, you were expecting more of an unwelcome shove or flurry of limbs that brought you flinching in one jarred swoop. She appeared to be absent in menacing demeanour at least, only making its way onto her face as a frown, steely gaze sending your alarmed shock on edge. You didn’t dare make another sound, something was on her mind and your limbs tingled like charged embers, determined to find out. She remains quiet, the piercing sight continues to heighten and bitter anxiety trickles through your veins, uncomfortably condensed and threatening to burst.

Her rigid form left no room for you to breath, sullen eyes burning straight into your soul, hauntingly captivating yet causing your blood to run cold while revolting. She braces her arms roughly on either side of you, the brief scoff that comes out of her mouth next seethes in disdain and almost cynically, you thought of asking her what’s wrong although it was crystal clear you were the sole reason of her annoyance. The insecurity creeps back in and you bite your lip, hands fidgeting at your sides and the displeasing swelter rising, you’d wish upon it anytime but now. 

The sway of golden wispy hair fell across her face, scattering the moment briefly as you managed to scrape up whatever was left of your senses. She wipes the stray fringe aside, and this time when you meet her gaze once more it’s considerably soothing, intensity notably diminished. Maybe a trick of light or imagination on your part, nonetheless Annie’s small, genuine smile came to be sufficient in your eyes, her blunt voice firm with a trace of roguery. 

“I dare you to tell me you’re not pretty.”


	10. Bertholdt

Possessive and daring, these were two words you could scarcely bring yourself to associate with Bertholdt, similar to a shooting star in the midst of the endless blue moons. Not today, however, it seems you’ve awakened the valiant beast prowling in the shadows of his mind, the monster that is taking the reins, the disobedient quirk of his lips, unrestrained to each and every moral he’s grown abounded to. His movements were fluid-like but careful and even, ultimately forcing you backwards to accommodate. You’re about to question his lack of explanation when he reaches behind you, weight shifting. His hand was fixed above yours on the wall, muscles relaxed although helplessly trapping you into unknown means. The recognizable phrase echoed in your mind, it’s always the quiet ones that are dangerous.

Fingers clamps around your shoulders, the soft firm talons of a hawk demanding for its meal, and he cocks his head, impossibly calm much to your surprise, after all he had you under his contemplative mercy. What only gave his excitement away was the slight tremor in his exhales and those eyes of his - a pair of fluorescent dark emerald that bored into yours, clashing between anticipation and outright fervour. For seconds you could consider this as a hopeless dream and forget the rush of unbearable heat flooding your system, inevitable to crack under his infatuated demeanour. He proves your hopes wrong by miles, the exact same silence you’ve grown accustomed to hangs over again whenever you’re with him, and you finally muster enough courage to push down your confusion and meet his gaze, which has hastily turned awkward and averted in fright.

It appears even he has his limits once your bothered response elicited a faintly untidy shade of pink to blossom across his cheeks. You find laughter creeping its way up your throat despite the unrelenting humiliation in the atmosphere. Bertholdt releases you gently to clamp the back of his hand over his mouth, his apologetic murmur hushed as if he was a deer caught in headlights. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself; it’s nice seeing you flustered for a change.”


	11. Ymir

Ymir struts forward with an air of self-assurance, closing in quickly with an agitated expression that burned the deep curiosity directly at your jumpy, perplexed form that shifted back and forth under her penetrating gaze. Boring into your eyes was her signature twinkle of core disapproval and you could even detect a hint of mocking as warmth surged up your face in electric tingles.

She stops short in front of you, slender body covering your entire field of vision and causing you to flinch at her sturdy hands that shot out to clap beside your head on the wall, both barriers only creating an uncomfortable churning in your stomach. You wondered what she wanted, curving your lips timidly and placing your hands lightly against the wall in attempt to brace for her snarky admonishment.

Waiting, she grew still, continuing to observe you for a couple moments, the agitated spark in her smirk evidently shifting to a teased grin by the second. Locks of Ymir’s hair hung over her cheeks, framing the loosening muscles in her jaw and shoulders, now that she knew she had your complete attention and searching for answers. You feel her hands place themselves sturdily on your upper arms, locking together in a close-fitting hold smiling while she leaned in to whisper, tone haughty before pulling away. 

“Hmph. You thought you could just walk right by without saying hi?”


	12. Christa

Christa’s presence emitted a friendly cloak every time, receiving numerous stares while she passed by with her blonde hair flowing along behind her. You couldn’t help but detect fondness in her bright, cheerful gaze; this was the side that many saw. Rarely before did she reveal another part of her, not the despondent grimace, or crestfallen tears, but rather the dangerous flicker of chiding in her large, blue eyes. They peered boldly into yours, out of the corner of your gaze you saw her knuckles turning white, clenched tightly while she advanced to push your straight against the wall. You placed the back of your hand to your lips and fought to supress the rising waves of skittish fear crawling up to grip your thoughts in a light-headed haze.

No words were exchanged in between, except one lone huff of disappointment, her hands now on her hips and you fumbled to come up with a rebuke, an apology slipping from your lips. It wasn’t necessary, yet the guilt crashed against your mind while accompanying each reflection of her cloudy eyes in concern.

In the bleak light that filtered through the room you could’ve sworn she had some abrupt change of heart, voice murmuring slowly, but perhaps her frustration was all an illusion after all. It grew sturdier, increasing in volume until you could crisply hear the demanding tone, ringing with resolve. 

“Something needs to be done about that quiet attitude of yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this took more energy than I expected, but let me know if you enjoyed this idea as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
